


Four Weddings and a Funeral

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days before their marriage Harry and Draco are having yet another row. Harry tries to come to terms with his decision: does he really want to marry Draco Malfoy? Friends and family provide him with clues on how things can be solved to his satisfaction - and Draco's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Weddings and a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Content: spanking, first time, D/s, desk!sex, threesome with a side order of incest (B/T/C). Oh, and a touch of exhibitionism and voyeurism.  
> Credit to Richard Curtis and Mike Newell for the title. Thanks to Elfflame for beta <3.

****'No!' Draco's voice was firm, leaving Harry no doubt that the insolent little brat actually meant what he said. 'No,' Draco repeated, his voice scarily like Lucius' when he was in a bad mood - a sight (or in this case, sound) that Harry had seen _and_ heard a few times too many.  
  
'But-' Harry tried, wishing himself out on his broom, away from this discussion. He turned his wand between his palms, a bit at a loss. 'But-'  
  
'I am _not_ a woman, and as I understand it, no woman would agree to this.' Draco's mouth contracted in an arrogant smile, one that didn't exactly promise good weather. 'I, on the contrary, is _the_ male heir of the Malfoy name, not to speak of the Malfoy lands, and there is absolutely no way that is going to change.'  
  
Harry didn't think so. _Male heir of the name of Malfoy_. Check. He thought he'd got that one by now. 'Yeah,' he said, angrily, 'and that is something to be proud of, how?' Harry closed his mouth with an audible smack. Oops. He braced himself for the impact.  
  
'Is that so?' Draco's voice was colder than a freezing polar bear and twice as dangerous. 'My family and my name is not good enough for Harry Potter?'  
  
Harry shivered. Him and his big mouth. He should know better than to confront Draco like that, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to tip-toe his way around Draco's fits of anger, discontent, or just downright spoiled-Malfoy-heir-fits. 'I-' he said, closing his eyes for a moment. This was almost worse than facing Voldemort. 'Draco... please. I didn't mean it like that.'  
  
'So how, precisely, did you mean it, Potter?' Draco's eyes were narrow, sharp razors, almost as devastatingly hard as the ice in his voice, the glare fading, leaving his face expressionless. 'Did you mean to express that my father is a murdering Death Eater, or did you mean to express that _I_ am?' Draco turned his back to Harry and got out of their bed, pulling the heavy woollen blanket that had covered them both with him. 'Or is it,' he asked, still with his back to Harry, ' that we, my father and I, are both a disgrace to the name of wizard, and this is your way of telling me so?'  
  
'No! No, Draco! You are not a disgrace!' Harry was feeling vulnerable, all naked. He pulled a pillow closer, as if to cover his groin; as if Draco was able to severely hurt that part of him just by looking at it. 'I'd never marry you if I thought of you that way!' Harry got up too, not wanting Draco to disappear, still angry with him. 'I lov-' he barely managed before he upturned a small table at the foot of the bed. The table fell over with a large bang, crushing into dust the vase and a candle holder that had been on it.  
  
'Oh! Oh!' Draco turned around, looking at the mess at the floor. 'And now you've ruined my Hand of Glory! The one my father gave me!' If Draco had been angry before, it was nothing compared to this barely contained volcano of compressed fury. 'It is completely destroyed,' Draco said quietly, close to whispering, stating the obvious. 'You killed my Hand of Glory.' The almost-silence was warning Harry that he would do wisely in finding another accommodation for a day or two. Preferably before Draco found it fitting to throw hexes at him. It had been known to happen.  
  
 _Not good_ , Harry told himself, wishing he were somewhere else. Four days before the wedding and then this. 'I do love you,' he said, still knowing it wouldn't make Draco calm down. 'I didn't do it on purpose.'  
  
'I am sure you didn't,' Draco hissed. 'You were too busy polishing off your Gryffindor badge and the precious Potter brand to see anything else.' Draco combed a hand through his hair, clearly distraught. 'Maybe we are just incompatible if a name is more important to you than my wishes and what matters to me.'  
  
Harry agreed with himself. It was definitely time to find another place to use one's Tuesday afternoon before things went further down. Harry knew he was acting like a bloody coward, but there was no way around it: he pulled his trousers with him, grabbed his wand and fled.  
  
  
  
A Floo-call got Harry a place to stay for the night. He'd purchased a toothbrush in a Muggle shop as his attempts to create one from a used chocolate wrapper clearly was ruined entirely by his distress. Maybe he should have stayed and finished their discussion if leaving it even had an impact on his magic abilities? It was impossible to brush one's teeth with a Petrified mouse. Harry sighed deeply, again berating himself from being such a coward when it came to the man he loved. Draco had never been easy, and even after falling in lust and then, later on, in love with the _Malfoy_ heir, it was difficult. Draco was strong and able, but with quite a temper, not that Harry hadn't known that beforehand.  
  
Sitting calmly on Sirius's sofa, watching his Godfather and _his_ lover, Harry couldn't help but feeling slightly envious. Not that he was attracted to Remus, no matter he loved him dearly, but envious of the obvious calmness and ease between them. Harry had a mug of tea between his hands, turning it, not really knowing what to say. _I think I just ruined my chances of getting married_ wasn't precise. However, the sentence expressed precisely what Harry feared the most: that Draco was too angry to forgive him. He knew he had been stubborn. If Draco was the prize, then did it matter if he ended up being Harry Malfoy?  
  
'So what did you quarrel about this time?' Sirius asked, a bit too smug to Harry's liking. 'Dear Draco was having a fit because...'  
  
'Technically we didn't,' Harry replied. 'I left before it got too far. It was the name again.'  
  
'Ah.'  
  
Harry made a painful grimace. 'He might have said something about not getting married.'  
  
Lupin let out a short bark of a laughter. 'Pre-wedding jitters. A bit like us,' he grinned and leaned in to kiss Sirius. 'Good we took care of those before they developed into more advanced levels.'  
  
Sirius blushed. There was a sight you didn't see every day. Harry looked from one man to the other. 'And what did you...' He stopped himself. If Sirius reacted like that, it probably wasn't any of his business, Harry realised in a sudden fit of unfamiliar realisation.  
  
'Harry is a big boy now. Wouldn't do any harm to tell him,' Remus said, looking firmly at Sirius who still seemed unusually flustered. 'It helped, didn't it?'  
  
Sirius looked down at his hand where a narrow gold band showed the answer to that question. 'Yeah, it did. And it was good.' Sirius grinned back, his own cheeky self. 'Go on, then. Tell him. But I take no responsibility if he doesn't like what he hears.'  
  
Harry was all ears. This was interesting.  
  
'Okay,' Remus said. 'If you want to know, Harry, here's what happened:'  
  
  
  
'Coward!'  
  
The word felt like a blow to Remus. He knew what he was, and he knew that Sirius was at least partly right. Nevertheless it was hurtful to get the truth like that, smack, between the eyes. 'You are ruining your future,' he attempted, backing away from his lover. 'There are still witches and wizards who think you are a criminal, and marrying a known werewolf is pure lunacy, on more than one level.' Remus fidgeted with the document on the table. All it needed was his signature and a trip to the Ministry. A few scribbled ink lines, and five minutes by the Tube and he would be a married man for the second time in his life. Strange how the exact same arguments he had used to avoid Tonks's advances seemed to be valid once more.  
  
'Christ Almighty, Remus! We've known each other for more than thirty years! How many nights have I shared _your_ true lunacy, running with you under the full moon? Do you think it will come as a surprise that you turn into a raging monster come full moon?' Sirius's fingers closed around Remus' arm, strongly, leaving no doubt that Sirius wasn't man - or animal - enough to handle whatever Remus would dish.  
  
'I _know_! But you are going to lose everything you've build since the war; I am not one to be seen with in polite company.' Remus' voice was a mere reflection of the sadness he felt. He couldn't do this to Sirius. It was unfair, hopeless.  
  
'Oh, so we are refusing to keep our promises, Moony?' Sirius whispered, deceptively soft. 'We're afraid that someone will think ill of me because I like your hard cock shoved inside me, no matter where the moon is at the present moment? Or is it just that _you_ are afraid of what they will say about you, being gay and a werewolf, and the lover of Sirius Black, notorious Pure-blood criminal?' Sirius was standing so close to Remus now that the slight scent of wood and sweat and everything that was just Sirius were tempting Remus' keen nose.  
  
Sirius flashed his teeth, for an instant his expression looked more a dog's sneer than a smile. Remus could feel Moony respond to the unspoken challenge. 'Come out and play, little puppy,' Sirius growled, his breath ghosting silkily over Remus' ear. 'Come out and play.' Sirius let his nails scratch forcefully over Remus' thin shirt. 'If you dare. Let's settle this in the way we are used to.'  
  
'Oh, no.' Remus took a deep breath, trying to rein Moony in before it was too late. He was not getting into a dogfight with Sirius over this. It was a question of their future, of Sirius' future. 'No changing,' he emphasised, barely able to keep his voice steady. A slight trace of a growl's roughness was audible, despite his efforts.  
  
'Coward. Traitor. Sissy. Spineless wimp.' Sirius looked Remus directly in the eye, letting each word stand as a challenge between them. 'Are you willing to risk this, Moony? Never to be able to fuck me the way you like? Never to wake up with me in the morning? Never to see me again?'  
  
Sirius could just as well have hit Remus. He knew he loved Sirius, always had, and it was all for his sake that Remus wanted to stop this. At least that was what he told himself.  
  
'So strong and so afraid... ' Sirius was stepping even closer aligning his body with Remus'. 'What do you think will happen, Remus? We're living together already.' An arrogant smirk adorned Sirius' face. 'However, if you and your inner whelp don't want _this_ ,' Sirius purred and placed Remus' hand on what seemed to be a very pronounced bulge in Sirius's trousers, then by all means, go ahead.' The smirk became almost evil. 'I don't think I'll have any trouble finding someone who'll apprecia-'  
  
Sirius didn't finish the sentence.  
  
'You are mine!' Remus growled, his voice strangled; growls and utterly, utterly inhumane sounds breaking up his words. ' Mine!' What he meant was that Sirius was his and Moony's, but who cared about details in that instant? Remus knew he had lost, even before he lost determination, control, the ability to think. 'No one other than me touches you. Ever!' he said, channelling Moony's instinctive possessiveness. 'And I'll advise you not to threaten me. Consequences will be di-' he managed before his voice again transformed into a wordless growl which expressed exactly that notion. And in a moment, Sirius' chest was pressed hard up against the wall, and Remus was rubbing against him, Sirius' wrist were violently turned and held against the cold brick wall.  
  
'Then bloody marry me, you idiot,' Sirius moaned and pushed back against Remus' hardening cock, rubbing his arse in circles, egging Remus on. 'You know you want to! Or I'll let someone else have _this_.' He made another seductive move, pushing even harder against Remus' groin.  
  
'Oh, no you won't.' Remus carelessly pulled Sirius's trousers down to get to what was his! His! He pinched Sirius's cheek, cherishing the nice pink mark his fingers left. Marking... marking, that would ease Moony and his inside pulling and pushing against Remus' sanity and control.  
  
'Mmm, oh yeah, Remus...' Sirius stopped fighting. 'Give me more.'  
  
Remus pinched Sirius again, before he bit down on his shoulder, somehow forgetting his earlier reluctance in all matters Sirius. 'More?' Not that Remus would mind. Sirius made extremely pleasing sounds. Wouldn't exactly be a problem. Remus looked at Sirius' pale arse cheek, contemplating for an instant how it would look with his hand print spread over it. The idea was not bad. Not bad at all.  
  
'Ah!' Sirius cried out as Remus' hand landed on the sensitive skin. 'Ahhh,' he elaborated, leaving no doubt that he liked what Remus was doing.  
  
'Just what you deserve for being such a horrible tease,' Remus moaned, aroused by Sirius' blatant lust. Remus smacked Sirius' buttocks again, relishing in the deep moan his lover let out.  
  
'Harder. Oh, Remus... Ah!' Sirius turned a bit to look at Remus, his eyes shining with arousal and desire. 'Fuck me. Spank me! Kiss me!' he demanded, trying to get some relief, rubbing against the brick wall.  
  
  
  
'Oh,' Harry groaned, staring wide-eyed at Remus, somehow appalled and intrigued at the same time. 'Do I really need to know this? How was it with the wedding? I mean... you are married now.'  
  
'Mmm, we are.' Sirius looked at Remus with a decidedly hungry expression. 'We are.' He put a hand on Remus' leg, dangerously close to his groin.  
  
'It took little persuasion,' Remus said, seemingly trying to keep calm. 'Sirius can be very convincing if he wants to.' He smiled at the memory. 'We went directly from... yeah... that... to the Ministry, handing in the marriage contract. Never regretted it. I was a fool to think I'd be better off without Sirius.'  
  
Er- yes,' Harry agreed and moved restlessly on his chair, unable to stop himself imagining the scene Remus had described. He looked at the two men, assessing the gaze they shared. 'I think I should leave now,' he said, quite sure that Remus and Sirius wanted to be alone. There was no doubt what his godfather and his husband wanted to use their spare time on, probably as soon as possible. 'I just remembered that Tonks has asked me to visit,' Harry apologised, knowing the lie was just as transparent as a newly polished window. 'Thanks for the tea. See you,' he croaked, and fled.  
  
  
  
As he kicked off from the ground, the broomstick between his legs felt rough and uncomfortable. No wonder, since Harry was sporting an erection that in hardness was able to compete with said broomstick.  
  
Harry landed quietly in an alley behind the Ministry. It was late, but if he was lucky, Tonks would be in her office, writing reports. Maybe he could hog a bed at her place? He shrank his broom and stuck it in his pocket before he entered the building. He went up with one of the elevators, relieved that his dick had decided to cooperate, now looking slightly less visible. Harry wasn't really in the mood for Tonks's teasing.  
  
One of the secretaries were on his way out. He nodded politely. 'Auror Potter. Thought you were on your honeymoon by now?' Harry nodded back, not caring to explain that the wedding would be in four days - or not at all. 'Just here briefly to discuss a case with Auror Tonks,' he explained.  
  
'Ah, she's still in. She's in a meeting, though, with the older Weasleys. Don't think it is important. You can probably go right in.'  
  
'Thanks,' Harry said, turning on his heel to find Tonks's office.  
  
Harry turned the door knob, not caring to knock. Even before he had opened the door fully, he realised that was a grave mistake. Wet, slapping sounds and the unmistakable smell of sweat and semen reached him before he managed to take the entire scene in. He bit back an _Oi!Tonks!_ and closed the door, almost. He sank, aware that his (at last!) resting cock was awakening once more, harder than ever. Carefully he turned the knob again, too curious for his own good, opening the door precisely enough for him to see what was going on.  
  
'Merlin, you're so hot,' Bill Weasley moaned, clearly not caring if anyone heard him. 'Tonks, damned!' Bill thrust in, hard, before he slapped Tonks - much to Harry's surprise - just as hard. She almost lost the firm grip around Charlie Weasley's thick and very hard cock by the impact, but what Bill did to her was not unpleasant if Harry was to judge from the way Tonks licked her lips and panted.  
  
'Mmm, such a bad girl. Only what you deserve,' Charlie agreed, and pulled Tonks's head back, enough for him to bend down and kiss her hard. Harry watched their tongues intertwine, red and wet and eager. Charlie continued kissing Tonks as Bill hit her again: small, hard smacks on the firm, pink butt which showed clear signs of the fun they were having. As Tonks was prevented from saying anything, she only wriggled her backside, gyrating against Bill's groin, spurring him on.  
  
Charlie let go of Tonks and slid a hand down Bill's chest from behind. He buried his cock in the cleft, moving with Bill as he fucked Tonks even harder, alternating with more slapping of her arse cheeks. Tonks grabbed the edge of her polished cherry desk, trying to keep still as Bill took her. Her moans were becoming deeper, more wild, as if she was unable to control herself.  
  
'Let me have her,' Charlie demanded moving his hands over Bill's lean chest, pinching one nipple, then the other. Bill let out a low moan, almost a growl. 'Charlie...' It sounded almost like a warning. 'Let me have her, I said,' Charlie demanded. 'Now.' He twisted Bill's nipple again, hard. 'Or maybe you'd rather I fuck you?' Charlie emphasised his words by pressing his cock hard against Bill.  
  
Bill turned his head, sending Charlie a possessive look. 'You're awfully brave today,' he moaned, still moving inside Tonks, slower now. 'Next time it'll be you, over the desk.'  
  
'Looking forward to it,' Charlie grinned and kissed his brother deeply, letting one hand drop, only to let his fingers close around as much of Bill's cock that wasn't shoved into Tonks's warm cunt. 'Make our darling suck you,' he said as he broke the kiss. 'I love to see her with your dick down her throat, licking her own juices off it.'  
  
'Pervert,' Bill moaned and pulled out, not caring about Tonks's protests. He smacked her arse hard, easier for him now. 'Turn,' he ordered. 'On your back.'  
  
Tonks sat up, clearly deliberately slow. 'Like this?' she said teasingly, spreading her legs wide. 'Are you going to do something about it other than chat? Or should I just do it myself?' she purred, rubbing her opening with a few fingers. 'Mmm, this is good!'  
  
'Why you little...' Bill both grinned and growled as he pushed Tonks down on her back. 'Can't leave you alone for a moment before you become unruly again, can we?' Bill grabbed one of her tits hard, pulling and stretching it by the nipple. It made Tonks cry out, loud. It wasn't a cry for help. At all. 'Fuck her,' Bill commanded, looking almost dominantly at Charlie. 'Hard!'  
  
'Oh yeah! Yeah!' Charlie agreed, pushing his thick cock into the wet opening. Tonks's moans increased.  
  
The last thing Harry saw before he closed the door and ran for the loo, any loo, was Bill bending down, licking Tonks' clitoris and Charlies cock and bollocks, anything he could reach.  
  
Fleeing was indeed becoming a habit, but the quick release with his own hand in the third floor men's toilet was absolutely stunning.  
  
  
  
As Harry returned, he was relieved to see the door to Tonks's office wide open. The scent of fresh spring air was permeating the surroundings. Harry was grateful that they had finished. He hesitated a moment, unsure of how to react.  
  
'Harry!'' Tonks's voice was cheerful. 'Get in here. We know you were watching!'  
  
They _knew_? It was worse than Harry thought.  
  
'Nothing to be ashamed of,' Tonks laughed. She stuck her head out of the door opening. 'I think they are gorgeous, too. Now get a chair. We have tea.'  
  
Harry settled in the best upholstered chair. He stopped himself before putting his mug down on Tonks's desk. Pictures of what had just happened raced through his mind. Oh, Merlin! 'I'm sorry,' he apologised. 'I didn't mean to...' How could they be so relaxed? Brothers... and the three of them together? Harry couldn't begin to comprehend how _wrong_ it was. And, seeing that he'd just had the orgasm the proportions of an earth quake, how right.  
  
'Nah, that was fun. They put on a show for you.'  
  
Charlie grinned, and Bill looked smug. 'Not much,' Bill said. 'We usually do it a bit... rough.'  
  
'Er-' Harry said, and blushed violently. Finally he got a grip and asked the question he had wanted to ask since Remus had told him about his and Sirius' exercises. 'But... you were hitting her? How can that...'  
  
'Power can be fun to play with,' Bill said. 'Just when you think you have it, you find out you don't. He reached out and pulled Tonks closer. 'Our girl here is the one in charge, you know.'  
  
'A good way to get all those pent-up emotions out,' Tonks agreed. 'A little pain always makes things more intense. And it feels healthy to push power around. Not stick to it.' She looked at Harry in silence, pensively. 'Since you ask, I take it you've never tried?'  
  
'But they were hitting you! If I did that to Draco... to beat him up! I can't punish him for being an idiot, can I?'  
  
'Oh, well,' Bill said, stopping himself from continuing the sentence.  
  
But it is not a punishment as such,' Tonks said, looking smug. 'Can't use it like that, Harry.'  
  
'Not that I don't agree that the young Malfoy could benefit from a blow or two at the right moment,' Charlie smirked. 'Might have made him tolerable ages ago.'  
  
'Charlie Weasley!'' Tonks sounded a bit like Molly, and the glare she sent her lover was no less harsh. 'It's Harry's lover you're talking about. And whipping people who aren't... into it... it doesn't solve anything!'  
  
'It solved our marriage, didn't it?' Bill slid an arm around Tonks's waist. 'You weren't aware of how nice it felt until then.'  
  
'Your... _marriage_?' Harry took a moment to close his mouth. 'But you're... three? And when did that happen?' He looked from Bill to Charlie and back again. But... you are... brothers! 'You... can't possibly...?'  
  
'After the war... somehow it didn't matter so much who was related to whom. And it is not a marriage as such,' Bill said. 'More like a bond. But there are... spells. I've been in Egypt long enough to know quite a few interesting ones. It isn't uncommon to have more wives in wizarding Egypt, you see. It took only a small alteration...'  
  
'That's where the spanking came in,' Tonks grinned. 'Bill's just brilliant. He combined the Egyptian marriage ritual with an old Norse spell for healing things and driving out demons by using birch twigs to, well, whip the thing in question-'  
  
'-and Tonks certainly didn't mind that part of the magic,' Bill said, 'which is how we discovered that we all liked this nice little game. Could have been risky, though. With the demon part. Good that there was only Tonks in there,' he said and kissed Tonks softly. 'Wasn't entirely sure.'  
  
'Oi!' Tonks pouted demonstratively, and smacked Bill on the shoulder, none to gently.  
  
Didn't seem as if those kind of beatings took the spunk out of a woman, Harry realised. On the contrary. Couldn't be too bad, then, not with the way relaxed, happy way Tonks reacted. It definitely didn't have anything to do with violence, either, not with the way Charlie and Bill adored her. _Maybe if_ -  
  
Harry interrupted his own line of thought. No. Draco would kill him.  
  
'Doing it at the office is just adding a bit of spice,' said Charlie. 'But... don't say anything to anyone about it - the bonding part,' Charlie warned, suddenly looking slightly anxious. 'I mean... I'm good with dragons, but I am not ready to deal with mum yet. Then rather a cranky Ukrainian Ironbelly with a hangover.'  
  
No wonder, Harry thought. Molly's anger would scare even said Ukrainian. Harry shook his head. 'You're all insane,' he groaned and fled.  
  
He was becoming increasingly good at that, despite his current status as a war hero and all.  
  
  
  
As Harry flew over London, he considered his situation. It wasn't as if he was stupid, it was more like he lost the ability to use logic when Draco was being... difficult. Basically, Draco made him feel as if he'd lost whatever faculties he had ever had, and Harry knew very well that they were none too few. As long as he didn't try to compare himself with Hermione, that was. And right now that comparison wouldn't do. Not today. He really couldn't take Hermione's "I can do anything better than you", not even in exchange for a bed for the night. Harry loved his friend, but there was no way he'd have his nose thwarted in the mess he'd made with Draco.  
  
Harry let out a deep sigh and turned his broom in midair, this time heading south-west, towards Salisbury. Lucius might not be his dream father-in-law, but at least the manor was Hermione-free, and the beds scrumptious. There was this minimal chance, too, that Lucius might be able to say something that actually could help Harry getting back into Draco's good graces. Lucius, if anyone, would understand what Harry was going through. He had lived with Draco for more than twenty years - a formidable feat. As it was, Lucius, Harry knew, still had his hands full. It hadn't taken long after Narcissa's death before Lucius had remarried, and that to a person no one in their right mind would marry if one wanted peace and quiet at home, Harry was certain. Yeah, Lucius would do.  
  
A House elf, dressed in a tailor made robe in the Malfoy colours showed him in. The creature didn't seem as if it was particularly afraid of its masters. The wind of change had indeed blown through the manor in more than one way.  
  
'Harry! What a -- pleasure,' Lucius Malfoy purred as he shook Harry's hand formally. 'Please, join us for our evening brandy, if you will?'  
  
'Er- thanks.' Harry looked from Lucius to the man in one of the white Regency sofas. 'Are you sure it isn't inconvenient?'  
  
'Matters concerning you are always inconvenient, Potter,' Severus Snape said coldly. 'Sit down and get it over with, the sooner the better.' Snape's sour expression told Harry clearly, had his words not done that already, that Harry shouldn't overstay his welcome.  
  
Lucius smiled. 'Yes, as Severus so politely puts it, it is nice to see you, Harry.' The smile turned into a superior grimace. 'Another row with Draco?' Lucius turned towards the House-elf. 'The brandy,' he demanded and looked at Harry again. 'I truly do not understand young people. No politeness, no love for the other. Now, Severus and I... we _never_ quarrel.'  
  
 _No, I'm sure you don't_ , Harry thought, beyond his grasp how anyone could live with the former headmaster and _not_ quarrel. However, it seemed as if the two men were indeed happily married. Harry bit back his pride and looked at Lucius Malfoy. 'I- that's why I'm here. Maybe-'  
  
'Oooh, you want advice?' Lucius' tone was amused. He showed Harry to a seat, mock politely waiting to sit down next to Snape until Harry had seated himself with a drink.  
  
'Advice? What for?' Snape's voice was icy. 'Strange how our relationship suddenly is interesting to you, Potter.' Snape sent Harry a glare that would have disturbed lesser men. 'Never have been before. Maybe on the verge of not getting married on Saturday are we? Not that you seem interested in marriages in general - or was it just mine you did not want to attend?'  
  
Ouch. That actually hurt. Harry had to think hard on all the things Snape had done for him and his mother as not to reply with a decidedly acerbic comment. He almost choked on the brandy as he took a deep swig.  
  
'Yes, that's right,' Lucius said, his lips forming an arrogant smile. 'You weren't there. At our wedding. Draco had to come alone, with no one accompanying him.' There was a flicker of contempt in Lucius' eyes. 'It was before you had the guts to admit you were gay and in love with Draco.' A slight wrinkle of disgust, just a twitch of the long nose. 'I, I must say, never wanted to hide my love for _my_ husband. Never believed in pretending,' Lucius said, contradicting everything Harry believed Lucius was, everything Lucius had ever done. 'Maybe that's what is wrong with you,' Lucius said, 'that Draco doesn't feel loved?'  
  
Harry had to admit, though, that Lucius hadn't as much as for an instant hid his love for Severus Snape once it was recognised, that much he knew from Draco - and from the Daily Prophet, which had been all over the case from the moment it had been clear that Lucius Malfoy had yet again changed his preferences. Obviously, there were things to be said about the older Malfoy, most of them rather unpleasant. But not that he was ashamed of being in love with Severus Snape. Harry thought it might be the only time Lucius had let himself bugger all and just done what he wanted, disregarding reputation, power and status. It hadn't exactly dragged him down the social ladder, marrying the greatest war hero of the time. The wedding had been grand: the event of the decade. Lucius most certainly knew how to deliver a challenge to the conservative wizarding society, one he had won, mind.  
  
Harry tried to sift out the core from Lucius' harsh words. Did he really not love Draco enough; properly, blatantly enough? 'I am not ashamed of being with Draco,' Harry argued. 'It is not a secret any longer.' He bit his lip, wavering between anger and regret. 'I am sorry I didn't have to courage to accompany him at your wedding,' Harry apologised. 'If it makes you satisfied, I agree I was a coward then.'  
  
'Well,' Lucius drawled, thoughtful. 'I suppose you might have improved. A little. Otherwise I'd have made sure that you had been... separated.'  
  
'A Malfoy only deserves the best, isn't that so?' Snape smirked. His eyes were triumphant. 'You see, there are no limits to what I would do for the man I love,' he stated, suddenly looking at Lucius in a way that made Harry green with envy. Oh, to be loved like that...  
  
'I'll do anything for Draco,' Harry exclaimed, realising that fact at Severus' words. 'Even if he doesn't feel the same! I love him!' Harry leaned forward, desperate. 'Why else would I have come here? I don't want to let him go! Ever!' Harry was half way out of his seat. 'I thought,' he said and stood, 'that I might convince you to help me because you know Draco! To help me find a way to stay with him that we can both live with!'  
  
For a moment Harry thought he saw Lucius' eyes soften.  
  
'I assume that is the general idea of having a marriage, Potter,' Snape snapped. 'Love. Or maybe you have found another reason, one ordinary wizards do not know of? It wouldn't be the first time you have come up with something foolish.'  
  
'Please, Severus!' Harry was getting increasingly desperate.  
  
'Oh, all right, then. Let's educate the boy since he seems unable to see to that himself.' Snape rolled his eyes before he turned to Lucius. 'Will you, or shall I?'  
  
Lucius attempted to keep a laugh in, to no avail. 'As much as I adore you, beloved, I think I better... Harry doesn't seem to benefit much from your way of teaching.'  
  
'Are you... _laughing_ at me?' Snape snorted, offended. 'I was a very strict prof-'  
  
'-yes, and therein lies the problem,' Lucius interrupted, this time not trying to hide his amusement. 'Now, let _me_ tell Potter how things are done.' He turned to Harry. 'Sit down, Potter.'  
  
'Because _you_ are such a great pedagogue, just look at your horrible child,' Snape muttered under his breath, before he leaned back in the sofa again. Lucius casually put his arm around Snape's shoulder, more tenderly than Harry had thought him capable of. Snape settled in with the relaxed content that only several years of a comfortable, happy co-habitation provided. Wonders never ceased to happen.  
  
Harry returned to the sofa and sat down on the edge of the cream silken-clad piece of furniture, unable to decide whether he felt angry, entertained or surprised. He hadn't thought that anyone could speak to neither Snape, nor Lucius as the men had just spoken to each other and still be alive. Maybe they just worked that way, the two of them, all banter and underhanded comments. Love really was an odd creature, Harry decided. He knew to which degree Snape had sacrificed himself for Lucius and Draco. That was not done without love. Maybe it was due time to reconsider what love really was?  
  
'Lenience,' Lucius said, demanding Harry's attention, underlining every syllable by a pointing a finger at him, 'does not always work well.'  
  
'Okay,' said Harry, alert. 'No lenience, then.'  
  
'You see,' explained Lucius, 'if I had been lenient, Headmaster Snape had still been sitting in his gloomy dungeon, playing the inaccessible virgin, polishing his... cauldron.  
  
'I wasn't a virgin,' Snape sneered, rather embarrassed.  
  
'Good Lord, no! And I'm grateful for that because otherwise we wouldn't have had so much fun so soon,' Lucius mused, and stroked Snape's shoulder as if to calm him down.  
  
Harry, however, didn't think that polishing cauldrons counted as full out sex, but maybe Snape had another view on that? Then again, maybe Lucius did know what he was talking about, after all he had managed to produce Draco somewhere along the line. But Snape... Harry still hadn't overcome the fact that somebody wanted to have sex with Severus Snape, and that as blatantly as Lucius expressed that particular need.  
  
Lucius looked strangely happy as he recalled the events, not at all his arrogant self. 'It all happened so fast,' Lucius began...  
  
  
  
It was disconcerting, disturbing and inconvenient. It was uncalled for, and on top of that a threat to the loving memory of his wife. All in all, it was a disaster. However, Lucius told himself, Narcissa would probably have berated him that he'd let a brilliant opportunity slip through his fingers, and that was not something Lucius was prone to.  
  
So there was no way around it: Lucius had to admit that he had fallen in love with the most improbable person in the entire _wizarding_ world (because the good Lord knew he'd rather tame a rabid Hippogriff using insults than have anything to do with a Muggle which made those even more improbable). How it had happened, Lucius didn't know, but it had probably something to do with delicious dinners, long evenings with deep conversations about books and the world in general, and with the friendship they had shared since they were very young, when Eileen Snape had brought her ugly, awkward, asocial, but oh so talented son with her on her visits to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Of course Lucius hadn't been in love then, and neither had he been later on. But then, one day, he had forgotten about Severus' lank hair and the cold eyes and the decidedly unpleasant smile and seen something other than the obvious ugliness, something inexplicable. That had been the end, not of _it_ , but of Lucius. He realised that the war had indeed changed him, because suddenly it didn't _matter_ what people would think about him, or about his highly nontraditional choice of partner.  
  
Unfortunately said partner had one or two things to say as Lucius hinted at the case, and they were not entirely uplifting. They indicated that Severus Snape was either stupid (unlikely) or unable to understand what Lucius wanted (also unlikely). Or worse: it was Severus' way of telling Lucius in a very few (or rather, none) words to piss off and leave the matter alone, which was, from a Malfoy's point of view, unacceptable. On the bottom line: Severus Snape was ignoring Lucius' gentle advances as if they had never happened, and that was intolerable. Intolerable!  
  
Something had to be done, and Lucius was indeed man enough to do it. A Malfoy always got what he wanted, and this time would not be an exception to that rock-solid and very pleasing rule. So basically, Severus had no choice. Lucius was going to get him, no matter what. That it also meant that Lucius was willing to do anything for former headmaster Severus Snape, anything Severus wanted, didn't really occur to him.  
  
Not then.  
  
It was right after one of the splendid parties Lucius held at the manor. As usual, he had asked Severus to stay. As usual, they were relaxing in the library with a brandy, enjoying the soft, dim light and the warmth of the hearth. Caught up in his musings about the party, life, and Severus, Lucius was uncharacteristically quiet. He was turning a silver goblet in his hands, contemplating in which direction it would be clever to move.  
  
Lucius had not risen in society by being unwilling to take chances, and he knew that he was venturing into dangerous waters with this one, with Severus. Flowers, chocolate, wine, expensive potion ingredients, robes... _nothing_ had worked. Lately, Severus had taken to return gifts unopened, ignoring the efforts Lucius had taken to select what he thought Severus wanted the most. Severus, on the other hand, didn't even care to mention it. He just continued being Severus: a cranky, snarky, brilliantly sharp man - and Lucius' best friend. If at least the man had the courtesy to downright refuse Lucius. But no... no such advancement (or decline), neither. So Lucius clung to the hope that he might have a chance, a tiny, unbelievably small chance. And that, experience showed, was all a Malfoy needed.  
  
Lucius put the goblet down on the side table, determined that this would be the night he finally took what he had wanted for so long. If he at least could lure Severus into bed, he was certain he would also be able to keep him there: thoroughly fucked, Severus Snape would be a kinder and more manageable man, Lucius told himself.  
  
Severus looked up, oddly unsurprised, as Lucius leaned over his chair; one arm on the back of it, one hand placed on the armrest. 'What is it, Lucius?' His voice was soft, calm, like the darkness that shrouded the library. A few feet from them the fire place flickered, the embers glowing hotly, unable to chase the darkness away from the corners of the large room.  
  
'You are not an unintelligent man,' Lucius said, hesitating before he continued. 'You know what it is. What I want.'  
  
'Thank you for that assessment. Not that I'm surprised. I am well aware of my mental abilities, thank you very much.' Severus' face was neutral. A mask.  
  
Rejection. Again. 'I am not just interested in your mind, man!' Lucius didn't want to sound desperate. He did, though. 'Are you adamant in your...' Lucius gave up and leaned closer. 'I want you. All of you!'  
  
'Yes, I've noticed.' Severus didn't move.  
  
Lucius didn't think that he could ever feel this distressed, on his wits end. Oh, well. There was one thing he hadn't yet attempted: honesty. 'Severus, you are _annoying_! Am I that appalling to you? Is the idea that awful?'  
  
'Not in the least,' the infuriating man replied, still utterly calm, unmoved. 'You are beautiful.'  
  
Lucius was becoming increasingly exasperated with Severus Snape and his opaque behaviour. 'What is it then? You're not into men? You won't be seen in polite society with a Malfoy? I'm too rich or too poor?' Lucius was losing it. He grabbed the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
'Oh, I'm into men. I've just attended your godawful party, so as you might have discovered, I have no qualms about being associated with you.' Severus looked up, his eyes boring into Lucius'. There was a glow in them, a heat that vastly outshone the embers in the fire place. 'And you are perfect the way you are.'  
  
'Then why can't I have you?' Lucius straightened up, pushing a hand through his own hair as he sighed. Leave it to Severus to drive him this far out. 'Then, Severus, why?' Lucius exclaimed, distraught. He had never felt so lost in his life.  
  
'Maybe because you are not asking the right questions?' Severus untangled his long legs from the chair and the small coffee table and stood. 'Maybe because you are not telling me what I want to hear,' he said, his voice almost languidly caressing Lucius' ears. 'Perhaps because you haven't yet offered me what I really want?' Severus almost slithered up to Lucius, looking at him with eyes colder than a black January night, and just as dark.  
  
Lucius looked up into Severus' eyes; there was no way he could escape that mesmerising gaze. Lucius took a deep breath. It was as if all oxygen had disappeared into the darkness that was Severus' burning cold gaze. 'I-' Lucius began, seeing his perception of Severus Snape shatter into useless pieces in front of his eyes. 'I-'  
  
Severus, turned his hand, the back of it against Lucius' chest. 'Maybe,' Severus whispered, sliding his index finger downwards, 'maybe you shouldn't have said in so many ways _I want you, Severus, because I know I can get you_. Maybe you should have done something else, _dearest_ friend.'  
  
A small gasp fled Lucius' lips. 'And what would that be?' he enquired, his voice slightly hoarse. This Severus... it wasn't one Lucius was aware of, not one he'd seen before. 'What would that be?'  
  
Severus smiled cruelly. 'Nothing I'd think a Malfoy would ever say, not to me.' He reached for a lock of Lucius' hair, caressing it before he grabbed a handful of the heavy tresses. ' _I am all yours, Severus_ you could have said. _I give myself to you_ wouldn't have been without merit, either.'  
  
Severus pulled Lucius' hair, tilting his head back. Lucius was frozen. With his head pulled back, and his lips partly open, he was breathless, clueless, powerless. And that moment, he realised that he liked it. Oh, damned. His entire body shivered, his world shook, and everything fell into place in that moment. kept still under the close scrutiny under a pair of empty, black eyes deep down in which, Lucius knew, burned a fire that could devour them both. 'Yes!' he breathed softly, finally seeing what he hadn't been able to see before. 'If that is what you want, Severus.' Lucius was able to breathe again. Then he continued, absolutely secure in his determination. 'If you want it, I'll give myself to you.'  
  
There. It was said, done. Lucius Malfoy had offered himself in exchange for Severus' love.  
  
'So you _do_ love me,' Severus murmured, his lips very close to Lucius'. 'It is not just because you've realised I can add to your power, is it?'  
  
Lucius could feel the soft caress of a breath on his cheek. 'No.' He turned his head a little, towards the narrow lips. 'I'm in love with you.' Lucius didn't dare move. He was not sure what this was, couldn't find out what Severus had decided, and the insecurity was in a way exhilarating. 'Severus?'  
  
'Mine to do with as I please, then?' Severus purred, tightening his grip on Lucius. 'Anything?'  
  
The last word made Lucius understand that he was in trouble. Anything could mean... anything. He nodded. 'I trust you, Severus. Like I've never trusted another person in my life. Not even Narcissa.' His lips inadvertently formed a small smile. A true one. 'Yes.'  
  
Severus' laughter was deep and dark. 'Then I'll do _anything_ to you, my-' He stopped, as if tasting the sentence and the words in it. '-lover.' He smiled softly, the cruelty gone. 'Anything you'd like me to, that is.'  
  
Closing his eyes in relief, Lucius let out a laughter. 'Oh, I can manage that,' he said, again looking up at Severus. 'If I get the man I want in return.' Giving in was not unpleasant, on the contrary.  
  
'Let's start with something easy, then,' Severus smirked. 'What if you unbutton that robe of yours while I kiss you senseless?'  
  
Lucius thought he could manage that particular task. That and the many pleasant tasks that followed it.  
  
  
  
'So you just gave in, like that?' Harry asked, looking from Lucius to Snape and back. 'Isn't that... to be a wimp?'  
  
'Harry...' Lucius looked as if he felt a bit tired. 'I was in love, I still am, and if you both agree to what you are doing, the pleasure is...' Lucius threw his hands up.  
  
'It takes power to let power go,' Severus suddenly said. 'It is a strength to admit what you really want. You see, if Lucius had truly desired it, _I_ had been the one to submit that night.'  
  
'Oh! What? Nobody told me about that option!' Lucius looked outraged. 'Severus Snape, I _think_ we have one or two things to discuss!' Lucius growled, 'upstairs. And they _cannot_ wait until later! Oh, the possibilities!' Lucius certainly didn't mind that tiny turn of things.  
  
'As you wish, my lord,' Severus said calmly. 'Anything for you.' As he stood, he turned to Harry. 'And this is lesson number two,' he said with a satisfied smirk. 'Variety is the spice of life. When you've gained some form of experience you'll know what I'm talking about. Perhaps.'  
  
Harry thought he might have an idea by now, but chose to let Snape have the last word. They had after all tried to help.  
  
The nicely clad House-elf showed up a bit later with a tray. 'Harry Potter must eat.' the House-elf demanded. 'Mr Malfoy says so. Harry Potter may has Master Draco's old bed room, Mr Malfoy also says.'  
  
Lucius had a remarkable habit of ordering people around. Funny, seeing he liked letting Snape do exactly that to him. Or rather not _exactly_. Those orders were given with love and taken for pleasure, that much Harry had realised during his day of learning how to educate Draco.  
  
Harry thanked the House-elf and started eating the meal that was set in front of him. One would be ungrateful to refuse such delicious roast. When he was done, he pushed the tray aside and went through the salon, through the library, and into the hall where a marble staircase swung its way through the white and golden room.  
  
He stopped when aroused voiced reached him from above.  
  
' _Mmm, oh! Oh! Lucius! Yes! Harder!_ '  
  
' _Severus, you dirty slut, you enjoy this far too much. Suck me again, you bastard, or I'll hit you right where it hurts next time!_ '  
  
' _Ah, yes, please! Oh, lord! Lucius, what are you doing? Oh! Oh!_ '  
  
It wasn't as if the hall did anything to dampen the loud moans that Snape elicited. On the contrary.  
  
Harry sighed, turned on his heel and grabbed his cloak and his broom. Listening to Severus Snape having sex was more than he could manage. There were limits.  
  
This time Harry did not flee, though. He knew exactly where he was going, and what he was going to do.  
  
  
  
Harry opened the door to Grimmauld Place, not carefully, hesitantly, as he would have done a few days or weeks ago, getting into his own home as insecurely as if he was approaching a dangerous animal. However, this animal, the blond, annoying, difficult animal, had lost its danger, instead changed into something else, something more attractive. Harry knew, though, that if the advice he'd got did not help, his relationship with Draco would be doomed. There would be no marriage, no lover and boyfriend if Draco didn't stop being an idiot and, Harry knew, if _he_ didn't. They'd both neglected the other, but perhaps it wasn't too late to save what they had.  
  
'Where have you been, Potter?' Draco was looking haughtily down at Harry from the top of the stairs. 'If you're out to ruin our marriage, just say so and then bugger off, see if I care!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Draco, but this is still my house.' And Sirius' to be technical, but Harry wasn't interested in technicalities right there and then. He took the stairs in four great strides, picked Draco up, throwing him half-way over one shoulder, and pulled him into the nearest room with a relatively soft horizontal surface.  
  
'Idiot! Moron! Have you gone insane, let go, or I'll hex you-' Draco's anger was rising rapidly.  
  
'No, you won't,' Harry said and pushed Draco up against the wall, without caring much for whether it hurt or not. 'Your temper tantrums stop now. I've had it with you and I am not going to spend my life with a banshee of unseen proportions.' Harry looked at Draco coldly, before he, deliberately slow, leaned in and kissed Draco forcefully, almost violently hard.  
  
'What ar-' Another kiss, before Harry deliberately reached down, grabbed the top of Draco's robe and ripped it open.  
  
'Teaching you how to behave.' Harry found Draco's nipple and pinched it, not enough to really hurt, but enough to make Draco moan. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sound, Harry thought.  
  
Draco hit Harry on the shoulder. 'I didn't ask for this! And you are going to pay for that robe! It's silk!'  
  
'I don't care if it is made out of Voldemort's measly hide,' Harry replied in the selfsame arrogant tone that Draco used. This might not work, but it was more entertaining than to just stand there and take Draco's complaints. 'And shut up. I don't care to listen to your whining.'  
  
Draco opened his mouth, but before any sound came out, Harry had pulled him with him, one arm twisted firmly behind Draco's back. Stepping two steps back, Harry sat down in the sofa, dragging Draco down to lie in his lap, face down.  
  
'Stop! Potter! What the hell are you doing!' Draco flailed wildly. 'Cease immediately!'  
  
'No,' Harry growled, hanging on to his new-found determination. 'Quiet!' He tightened his grip on Draco's arms. 'Either you stop your screaming and we sit up and speak like normal human beings - I know you know how to - or you continue behaving like a spoiled idiot, and you will get what spoiled idiots deserve.' Draco's movements stilled. 'I've had it with you and your childish behaviour,' Harry continued, encouraged by the fact that Draco hadn't yet broken up, cancelled their marriage and thrown him out. 'So, Malfoy, you have a choice. What will it be?'  
  
'I am going to get you for this, Harry Potter,' Draco hissed. 'You think you'll be allowed to... hit me?' There still wasn't any more flailing around.  
  
'No, Draco, I don't think I am _allowed_. I've given you a choice, and no matter which one you take, you're going to face the consequences. In the future there will be no _allowances_.' Harry's voice was deadly calm. 'Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to continue misbehaving so I have to punish you?'  
  
A second went by in silence. Then another. The only audible sound was Draco's heavy, fast breathing.  
  
Then silence shattered.  
  
'I hate you, Potter! I knew I should have stayed away from you, you... arsehole!' Draco's voice had a strange, raw, confrontational tone to it that Harry hadn't heard before. 'I'll let my father deal with you,' Draco spat, trying to get one of his hands free of Harry's firm hold. He squirmed on Harry's lap, his rock-hard cock digging into Harry's thigh.  
  
Oh.  
  
Harry grinned. It was a bit like the moment when Hagrid had handed him the key to his parents' vault in Gringotts. He had taken the key, not knowing what it opened and what he would find inside. The gold and glitter had been such a surprise.  
  
Oh, indeed.  
  
Ignoring Draco's insults and his violent attempt to get up, Harry held Draco's slender wrists in one hand as he, still with a wide (and slightly cruel) smile on his lips, let his hand slide down Draco's back, over his thin and nice-fitting woollen trousers to his firm, delicious, bloody _spankable_ arse.  
  
Oh, yes!  
  
Harry suddenly felt a surge of power and dominance and love and all sorts of odd feelings wash over him, and he _knew_ what he might have known for a long time, that this, _this_ , was precisely what Draco had wanted all the time, and _God Almighty_ how foolish he had been not to see it! As he moved again, he realised his cock was just as hard as Draco's and oh, yes, that was the feeling they had all been babbling about, Tonks and Charlie and Remus and Lucius, and it felt so good!  
  
'I am going to spank you,' Harry threatened, and let his hand fall tryingly and rather carefully on Draco's behind. It elicited a nice yelp. 'And after that, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't know what hit you,' Harry continued, pleased by Draco's reaction. He let his hand fall once more, harder this time.  
  
'I'll kill you! I'll bloody kill you!' Draco screeched, too late to sound convincing in any way.  
  
'Nice try, Malfoy,' Harry said and stopped being careful. 'If you want to stop and talk, just tell me, I'd be happy to oblige. But I won't stand for your childishness. It'll only get you one thing: what you are getting now.' Harry hit Draco again, and again, ignoring his protests. Draco's cock was still hard, and Draco was rubbing himself more eagerly against Harry's thigh. Good sign, Harry decided and gave Draco a few more slaps, carefully watching his lover's reactions.  
  
There were no more hateful outbursts. Draco just moaned, and his fighting ceased. Harry found it to be very encouraging. He grabbed Draco's hair, pulling it until Draco let out another deep moan. 'I'll let go of your hands now,' Harry murmured. 'And you will open your trousers and push them down your knees. Any signs of disobedience, and I'll make you regret it. Sorely.'  
  
'Yes, Harry,' Draco said, his voice shaking. There and then, Harry knew he'd won. Things would get better in the future, both their relationship, and judging how this went, their sex.  
  
Fumbling, Draco managed to pull down his trousers, giving Harry access to his delicious arse. There was a faint red imprint of a hand on it already. Harry decided it would look nicer if it was more clear. He smacked Draco's arse again, hard. Draco's moans were ragged and throaty, and Harry could feel something wet penetrate the fabric of his jeans.  
  
'Mmm, Harry... oh... oh...' Draco was letting out delightful little sounds, spurring Harry on. A few deep sobs followed the harder blows, but all insolence was gone, and no one was talking about stopping and killing any longer.  
  
Harry didn't complain, just continued the spanking, now testing how softer or harder blows made Draco squirm or moan or pant. The scent of Draco's sweat and semen only made Harry more aroused, although Draco's movements and the twitching of his alluring pink hole, clear as he lay there, spread over Harry's thighs. He let a few very hard blows on Draco's arse before he paused, sucking a finger. He grabbed one red arse cheek, pulling Draco open, then eased a finger inside.  
  
'Harry... please... oh, please!' Draco was close to incoherent. He whispered something inaudible.  
  
'What was that?' Harry asked and thrust yet another finger inside Draco's hole.  
  
'Fuck me! Harry! Bloody _fuck_ me!' Draco cried as he pushed against Harry's fingers, writhing lustily, rubbing his cock against Harry's leg. 'Please, please? I can't... this... Oh!'  
  
Harry certainly didn't need more encouragement than that. He pulled Draco up, only to hurl him around, throwing him over the sofa's sturdy armrest. A quick spell made up for any preparations, and Harry simply thrust in, caring little about Draco's loud moans, because it just felt too good, this kind of game, the way Draco suddenly allowed him to decide. Grabbing Draco's hips, Harry did what he was told: he fucked Draco into oblivion, pausing only the moment Draco cried out his orgasm, not certain whether he was dying or coming. A few seconds later, Harry emptied himself into Draco's shivering body. 'I'll give you anything you truly want,' Harry murmured as he sank down on top of Draco's exhausted body. ' _Anything_.'  
  
All Draco had to say as Harry cleaned them both, then gathered Draco in his arms and carried him to bed, was an immensely satisfied, breathless and tired, ' _Oh_ , Harry.'  
  
  
  
The next morning, after breakfast (which was eaten quietly, Draco in an extraordinarily good mood) they buried the remains of the Hand of Glory in a flower pot.  
  
Three days later, on a bright May Saturday, war hero Harry Potter married the Malfoy heir. _The Daily Prophet_ duly noted that Draco Malfoy kept his family name, just like his father had done before him when he married Hogwarts headmaster Severus Snape. Later editions mentioned more than once that the Potter-Malfoy marriage seemed to be very happy.


End file.
